Misaki Tachibana
Appearance Misaki Tachibana is a curvy middle aged woman. She wears a red dress with yellow flower addition, red short boots and black leggings. She has short hair brown hair. She also wears jewelry, a pearl necklace, and rings on the index and pinky finger of her left hand. She mentions she carries a blue parasol sometimes. Personality Misaki was a self-centered individual who did what she desired and didn't care about other people's views of her. She was very impulsive, doing what she wanted without considering the consequences. She often let her temper get the best of her, as shown in her violent interactions with her manager and Yousuke. In Episode 4 her hobby is listed as "shopping". She is also quite cunning using her "feminine charm" to get her way. Her arcade character ability is called "temptation". She is a poor judge of character being married to 3 men that beat her. She engaged in very explicit relationships from an early age and led to her first pregnancy and her involvement with an abusive husband. This would start her long history of sleeping with unsavory men. She lived a horrible life and seemed to neglect her children who began to look at her with disdain and resent. She also seemed to revel in her celebrity life and enjoyed the status it brought as she saw her and Yosuke's situation as being a part of a hidden camera show and told Yosuke what to do and thought the arcade game was a part of publicity stunt. However, despite her selfish nature and usually putting herself before others and her unsavory taste in men, she was not completely heartless. She genuinely cared for her children despite the lack of attention she could give them and was happy when she became the hostess of a reality TV show because this meant that she could earn enough money to start a new life for herself and for her children. She also begged Decim to let her see her children one more time and give her back her life so she could be with and take care of her children. She also showed worry for Yousuke after she slammed his head into the game to prevent him from winning and told Decim to call a doctor, crying and apologizing for what she had done. She even lamented what was wrong with her and cradled his body, genuinely remorseful for her actions. History Misaki Tachibana Had three husbands and five children. Her husbands always abused her and eventually left her. In her flashbacks it was shown she got pregnant in her teenage years and married the blonde boy who first impregnated her, they had two children. He was shown to abuse her in front of their children and eventually left with a suitcase and never returned. She brought a longer dark haired man home and was shown to have two more children. This man, possibly her second husband, also beat her before leaving. In a third flashback she is shown with a bruise on her face while, breastfeeding a newborn. Presumably the child and bruise are from her third husband. She would often be depressed over her situation, worrying more for herself than her children, though she did care for them. Over time, she would eventually become the hostess of her own reality TV show with her two daughters and three sons. However, when her overworked, stressed manager accidentally scheduled an appointment wrongly, Misaki slapped her. Her manager came from behind and strangled Misaki to death. Family Misaki had a total of five children. She had two daughters and three sons. Her older children seemed to view her with more disdain than her younger children and out of all her children, her youngest son Takahiro was the closest to her. Her children are Naoki, Akiho, Sachi, Jiyun, and Takahiro.https://death-parade.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_5524.jpg - Submitted by user HazumatheYukianesa Plot For more information read Episode 4 She and Yosuke were chosen to play in an arcade game as part of their judgement. She believed she and Yosuke were in a hidden camera show. She lost the first round and started to remember her first pregnancy. At the end of the episode she expresses the desire to go back to her children. Despite Decim telling her she did well, she was ultimately sent to the void. Her cause of death was when her manager murdered her in anger. Quotes * "Stop screwing with me. Quit trying to mess with my head! What gives you people the right to make that decision! Just who do you think you are to judge me!? What the hell do you even know about me?!" * "How can you call this fair judgement?! You just tricked me to get what you want!" * "I don't care what you are!! It's always been like this! My entire life... everyone has lied to me! Before I knew it I had five kids but I didn't care what anyone thought of me. But then, everything started to change. My life was only beginning. After all that misery, I finally found happiness. I finally had the chance to make my children happy." Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Females